A home network includes multiple interoperable digital devices. One example of a home network is an audio system in communication with a personal computer, allowing a user to stream and play audio content from the personal computer via the audio system. Another example of a home network is a group of kitchen appliances in communication with a hand held mobile phone to control the kitchen appliances.
In an existing home network scenario, an external storage device is connected to a smart television (TV). The external storage device behaves as a media server to multiple devices connected in the home network. A media server is an entertainment control center for cataloging, organizing, and distributing multimedia collection throughout a private network. In the existing systems, the smart TV encrypts the recorded content and stores the content in the external storage device. Each device connected to the home network can browse the contents available in the external storage device. However, the other devices in the home network apart from the Smart TV recording the content are incapable of playing the recorded content.
In the related art, digital rights management (DRM) is performed to prevent unauthorized use of streamed and recorded content in the media server. DRM prevents unauthorized redistribution of content among other devices in the home network. Often, multiple devices in the home network request access to contents in the media server. However, the method imposes a high burden on the media server since the content can be played only with the help of media server. Moreover, the related art does not indicate one of a playable and non-playable status for contents stored in the media server.
Often, instead of the media server authorizing a requesting device, it is desired to shift the burden of authorizing to a device that records the content. For example, consider a scenario where a parent has watched a movie and downloaded the movie on to the media server. The parent may desire to authorize certain members at home to watch the movie. Further, the parent may restrict certain other members from watching the movie. It is also desired that the parent be informed which member of the family is watching the movie, at any given time.
Now, consider another scenario where a member at home would like to see the content available in the media server. It is often desired in such scenarios that a list of playable and non-playable status of contents stored in the media server be displayed to the member.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.